Jaryn Andras
Jaryn Andras 'is a powerful devil (an Ultimate-class devil in fact) who is part of the Andras Pillar and the brother of Lord Andras, the brother-in-law of Lady Andras, and the uncle of Amara Andras. He is also the master of his own peerage, in particular Marine-Richieu Japhon, his Bishop. He is the main male protagonist of ''The Sous Devil, and technically also an antagonist, since his goals and ambitions are often what land Marine and her fellow peerage members in trouble. He's also the owner of the maid restaurant Service With A Smile, where good food is served with good service~! Appearance Jaryn appears as a mildly good-looking, clean-shaven man in his early forties. He has brown eyes and brown hair, and prefers to wear black, dry-cleaned suits that make him look all crisp. Marine describes him as looking like a "les goddam", an obscure ethnic slur used by the French towards the English. According to Jaryn, he absolutely adores dark clothing, and abhorrs light ones, though he grudgingly dons a Hawaiian t-shirt and khakis when hanging out with his peerage on the southern French beaches in the Mediterranean. He is at least a thousand years old, as stated when he said that his father was "the demon Andras himself, blessed and sanctified by our Lord Lucifer." As a devil, Jaryn has a pair of jet-black, batlike wings. Personality Unlike Marine's preconceptions of him, Jaryn is surprisingly relaxed and laid-back. He's suave, sassy, and sarcastic, and loves to make people uncomfortable, which, in the present day, is mostly his peerage. He's an efficient businessman, and will utilise every tactic to tip the tables in his favor. Alternatively, he prides himself on his integrity, keeping his word on practically all the deals he's made. He even states that he "never makes a deal he can't keep." He loves listening to Queen and blasting it from his car whenever he drives raound. Beneath his affable exterior, however, Jaryn can be ruthless. He's shown to be quite vengeful; he orders his peerage to wipe out two fallen angels that scammed him for products, and, when they proved incapable of doing so, finished them off himself. When a man, in debt to Jaryn, performed a devil contracting spell on him and attempted to make him kill himself, Jaryn survived, and killed the man's girlfriend before killing the man himself too. He's also shown to have no problem with murdering children, as he murdered an entire orphanage just to make literal baby-back ribs so he could cook them and share them with Salazar Bagrezia. However, Jaryn does have a weakness, and that is his peerage. He has a complicated relationship with his servants- he views them as his equipment, and thus treats them rather impersonally and sometimes even places difficult, even potentially fatal demands on them, but on the other hand he also views them with value. He also has proven himself to be an efficient taskmaster, as he organises the 'roles' that his servants play as according to their own personal whim and like. He even adjusts Marine's work schedule to weekends only, because of the fact that she also works at her primary restaurant, L'ouverture. He even gets mad when Salazar threatened his peerage. Jaryn's relationship with his family is overtly complicated. Rather uniquely among the current generation of Devil Lords, he and his brother, the current Lord Andras, were the direct children of the demon Andras rather than be a second-generation or third-generation descendant. Andras was a strict father, with Jaryn mentioning that Andras was a very "fire and brimstone" kind of guy. Eventually, however, Andras retired, leaving the throne to Jaryn, who, not wanting to take the throne, gave it to his younger brother. Thus Allocer, (his brother's name) became Lord of House Andras, and married a Naberius princessling, and thus was born Amara Andras. Overall Jaryn's relationship with his relatives is complicated. While Amara absolutely adores her uncle, Lady Andras is not so forthcoming, making a lot of assumptions about his all-female peerage, whilst Lord Andras and Jaryn don't exactly have the best relationship; Glaber having thinking that Jaryn avoided responsibility, Jaryn thinking that Allocer is a pompous ass. However, the two still are brothers, and often tease and joke around (well, in reality, Jaryn's the one doing that), and Glaber has saved Jaryn's life on one occassion, something, despite Jaryn being incredibly snarky about it, is secretly grateful for. (Who wouldn't be?) He has a closet pen fetish, as seen by the large amounts of pens that he keeps in his office. He also gets very touchy when you touch his pens. Like Willis Japhon, Jaryn's also a memester, though he's way less devoted to memes than Willis. Powers and Abilities As an Ultimate-class devil, Jaryn is in wide possession of an array of supernatural abilities. *'''Immense Demonic Power: As an Ultimate-class devil, Jaryn Andras possesses a wide array of supernatural powers. ** Immortality: Jaryn has a long lifespan, and claims to be at least a thousand years old. He remembers when Paris was just "a collection of small mud hovels." ** Supernatural Perception: Jaryn is able to to perceive things that are naturally invisible and/or discern other being's identities. He was able to identify devils, ghosts, and even an angel on one occasion. ** Super Strength: Jaryn posssesses incredible strength. He can lift and press at least two tons, and lifted two thirty-kilogram barbells with just his fingers. He also effortlessly overpowered a mid-class devil, and was able to grab Emmanuel's fist, though the angel was able to break free. (Though Emmanuel was actually Azimuth, so the archangel was holding back). He also broke down a steel door with no effort. ** Invulnerability: Jaryn can't be harmed by conventional means. When Marine smashed a bottle of wine over his head, he merely smiled and brushed the fragments off. ** TBC Trivia Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters